Things I Should Have Said
by melanoradrood
Summary: During 4x13, there were so many things Klaus and Caroline wish they could say. And this is it. (This is my thoughts on what was going through their minds in 4x13. They are the things that they didn't really say, but meant or couldn't spit out.) Five Parts, Klaroline, Complete. 4x13 spoilers.
1. Morning, Sunshine You Look Pathetic

**Hey Guys! This is my take on what was going on during 4x13 in Klaus and Caroline's minds. Italics is their thoughts, or, what they wish they could have / should have said. Enjoy!**

Ever since the doppleganger, the witch, and the hunter had disappeared, Klaus had just stood there, staring at his brother's body. He felt no hunger. He felt no rage. He felt no sadness. He felt... nothing. A younger vampire would have foolishly claimed that his emotions were turned off, but he was old enough to know better. No, Klaus was still in shock. His baby brother was dead. What more was there to say?

He could hear someone approaching the house, and his original senses knew it was his first hybrid. He had nothing to say to the boy, and simply continued to stare at Kol. He kept thinking that any moment now, his brother would jump up, claim it was a joke, then laugh and say something crass. But no matter how long he waited, Kol did not move.

"Morning, Sunshine. You look pathetic."

Klaus stayed there, not moving. The boy wasn't even worth his time. He knew that the idiot wouldn't be stupid enough to enter the living room, and that proved all that Klaus needed that the boy was still scared of him. How stupid was he? Klaus would get out of here eventually, and when he did, Tyler already had a place on the list of those that needed to die in this town.

"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different." _You are lucky I am still in here. I only look pathetic because the rage I that is building up is not pouring out of me. I only look pathetic because you are hiding from me. You only say that because you know that I am still the Original Hybrid, and you are still weak and powerless against me._

Klaus turned around to face Tyler, and let his confidence ooze out of his look. "Angrier, perhaps. Or I won't look like anything cause I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets." _That's right, boy. I'm going to rip out your eyeballs first, then rip out your tongue, and tear you apart, slowly, until you beg for me to be done with you. You and the rest of this town will burn around me._

Tyler didn't move into the room, but he showed no fear in his position. "My friends will be back with the cure by then, so I can shove it down your throat and make you mortal."

It was almost hilarious, how Tyler seemed to think that he would ever be stronger than Klaus. He was a thousand years older and stronger. At no point would he have a chance to do anything to Klaus, let alone force feed him some cure. "I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire Vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.E., you." _Even if you do get that chance, I will still be the Original, and a Werewolf at that. I will still rip you limb from limb before you can even touch me._

"You know what I think?" Tyler pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against, and Klaus could feel himself waiting, prepared, for Tyler to step through the barrier. If he was stupid enough to come through, Klaus would go ahead and destroy him now. He had a few days before the barrier came down, and that was plenty of time to torture and kill him. "I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a Vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire line ceases to exist. So whatever happens to you?, happens ONLY to YOU. Which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although, I am still debating just how to do it."

Oh, this was too easy. Absolutely too bloody easy. There was no way he could resist this moment. Tyler looked like a boy trying to stand against his father, and Klaus was having none of his bullshit. Oh no, this boy was about to be put in his place, regardless of the fact he was stuck behind this barrier. He pushed forward at Vamp Speed immediately and spoke.

"I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath, and let me tell you, your mother was a fighter." _I should have tortured her first, in front of you. I should have made you face the consequences of your actions. You will see, one day, the consequences played out before you. In the meantime, remember, I took away the thing most precious to you._

He couldn't help the smile that hid in his lips, and Tyler no longer looked so strong. Klaus knew he had struck deep with his words. Oh yes, he was going to torture this boy well, starting with drowning. Oh, it wouldn't kill him, but for someone still so used to breathing, it would be a wonderful way to start.


	2. That Was Definitely Worth The Calories

Caroline didn't know what she was doing at the Gilbert house. Tyler had disappeared to go see if Klaus was really still locked inside after they had gotten the text from Bonnie, and he had been gone for what felt like hours. Was she hoping that Tyler was already gone and moved on from seeing his creator, or was she hoping that she could have a chance to speak to Klaus alone. It was a question she wouldn't have to answer, because she walked inside the back door to see Tyler in the kitchen, getting a glass down to fill with blood.

"You're still here? What are you doing?"_ I wish you weren't here. I can't really be myself with him when you are around._

"Gloating." Leave it to Tyler to not be the bigger man. She was a little disgusted.

She could hear Klaus walking up behind her, and she was so tempted to turn and look at him. No, she couldn't acknowledge him first. She was stronger than that, and Tyler was standing right across the counter from her.

"Hello Caroline."_ I've missed you, love. I'm so glad that you are here. I wish that we could be alone, and I could spend just a few minutes with you._

She couldn't help it. His voice sounded so sad, and she turned to look at him. Their eyes locked, and she could see the sadness that filled him. He had just lost his little brother. This wasn't a time to remind herself of the things he had done. No, she just had to get Tyler out of this house. That was the kindest thing she could do for him, right now.

It hurt, to look away from him as she turned back to Tyler, who was still filling up his glass. He hadn't even offered Caroline some.

"Come home. Don't stoop to his level."_ I used to think you were the better man. Was I wrong?_

"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery, until I can kill him myself."

As if she wasn't disgusted with him enough. She wanted to leave, she was so sick. No, she couldn't leave. Tyler would make Klaus miserable, and Klaus would say something to make Tyler even angrier. She glanced back at Klaus, who was watching them, and she had to force herself to look away again.

Caroline looked around for a moment then walked over to a cabinet while she spoke. "Fine, you can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with... the horrific burnt corpse."_ I'm sorry about your brother, Klaus. I promise I will take him to your house, and let you bury him as you see fit. I won't disrespect your last moments with him. I just can't stand to have you staring sadly at his body any longer._

Tyler helped her cover Kol's body with a cloth, and once it was dropped down and the sight no longer out for Klaus to stare at, she waited for Klaus to perhaps speak again.

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even."_ How many more must die before this bloodshed stops. All of us have lost someone. I never thought I would be the one to want the bloodshed over, but for you, Caroline, I would do anything._

Caroline could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke. Her heart broke for him. At the same time, how could he compare the loss of his brother to the loss of Tyler's mother. Even though Klaus had had a terrible relationship with his mother, couldn't he understand that Tyler had just lost the last family he had in the world? Tyler was still part werewolf. There was no way that he could just let it go and call it even.

"Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here." _Please, Caroline. I can't stand to be locked up with his body any longer. This pain is destroying me._

Why was Tyler here? If he just left, Klaus could properly grieve. But no, Tyler was still there, and she was so angry with him for wanting to torture Klaus more. Why did their stupid werewolf sides have to be so hardheaded. Couldn't they just separate and cool down for a bit? She couldn't help the anger that came from her words.

"I will never, ever help you." _No one would ever forgive me. And you are still too angry and destructive. You will make a mistake if you leave your prison._

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf." _I gave him the gift of immortality. All he had to do was stay by my side as my first hybrid._

"Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter."_ I saved your life. I never meant to save your life, but you were so beautiful, even in death._

Caroline's hands were on her hips, and she shook her head, facing him. "How delusional are you?"_ I can't let myself forget what you have done. Her arms uncrossed, and she continued_. "You killed his Mother."_ Carol never harmed anyone. All she ever did wrong in your eyes was love her son._

Caroline's feet were already moving forward, and she couldn't stop herself from approaching the barrier. She was on a roll now, listing off the terrible things he had done. The terrible things she couldn't forget. "And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's Aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her too?"_ When you make me smile, I forget, for just a moment._

Caroline pushed her hands together and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to pull herself together. She had to watch her words. If she said the wrong thing, for even one moment... Tyler was here, in the kitchen with her. Klaus was still heartbroken. Anything she said could cause the wrong reaction.

"Y-You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this." _This is not the conversation we should be having, and Tyler is behind me, and this cannot possibly be the moment that you are trying to convince me to see the real you._

The words slipped out before she could stop herself. "You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." _I'm so sorry._

Klaus reacted before anyone could move, and she couldn't even brace herself for the wood pole of the lampshade stabbing into her stomach. She could hear Tyler screaming in the background, but she was too busy gasping out in pain. She felt herself being jerked towards Klaus, and before she knew it, she was in his arms, and he was... he was biting her.

Oh god, she had pushed him too far. Klaus was killing her. She had actually done it. She had gone beyond the line that she, the little blonde distraction, had set aside just for her. She had pushed him to his breaking point. And she fell to the ground when he let go of her.

Klaus had gripped onto her hair while he drank her blood. Nothing had ever tasted better in his life, and after imagining it for so long, it was a welcome taste in his mouth. He dropped her to the ground after a moment to turn back and gloat to Tyler, and it all of a sudden hit him.

"Now that was definitely worth the calories."_ What have I done?_


	3. I Can't Even Look At Him

**A/N : A few things**

**1. I did not mean to write One-Shot originally. I meant Five Part. It is the Five different Klaroline scenes. My bad. Didn't mean to confuse everyone.**

**2. It is hard working on this fic when I keep rewatching the scene and seeing Joseph Morgan put on such a fabulous performance.**

**3. Fanfic is being a mess about getting my stuff posted. If you want to see my stuff, I also post it on tumblr. Same username (melanoradrood), so find me on there!**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. He had bit her. Klaus had staked her and then bit her. He had bit her, and he was just standing there, not even looking at her. He had decided to kill her. Everything she had thought of him before... he was done with her. That fact alone burned more than the festering bite on her pale skin.

"Oh my god Oh my god." _Klaus bit me. He actually bit me._

"Hey," Tyler was trying to soothe her and make her sit down, but she was only thinking about Klaus at that moment.

"Oh my god Oh my god." _Klaus, you bit me. How could you bite me?_

"Oh my god Oh my god" _I'm dying. _

"Hey!"

"Oh my god" _I'm going to die for what I said._

"Look at me, look at me." Caroline looked up from her tears to Tyler. "I can fix this."

"How?! The only thing that can heal me is his blood."_ He has always appreciated my honesty in the past, but this time I went too far. I spoke at the wrong time._

She was frantic, trying to think of someway to fix this. She had said too much and upset Klaus to the point that she was now bitten and dying. She had felt safe with him just a few days before, but now Caroline was dying by his hand.

Klaus finally turned to look at the two of them. His face held a tiny smirk, but in his heart, he felt destroyed. He had bitten, and attempted to kill, the most beautiful thing in his life. And now, his hybrid, the hybrid that had betrayed him, was going to try and fix it.

"Oh my god, Oh my god"_ I can't believe this is happening._

"I know! I'll fix it."

Tyler was looking down at her, and she realized that her boy friend was trying to keep her calm. She nodded and stared at him, but she was still in shock. The pain was already beginning to spread, and she was miserable. Tyler looked furious as he got up to face Klaus, and she just wanted to curl up in a little ball and pretend this had never happened. When she had come to the Gilbert house, she had thought everything would go differently.

"She'll die if you don't heal her."

Klaus just smiled at Tyler, then nodded, and said "Ok."_ I can still taste her in my mouth._

He bit into his wrist and wished the taste of his blood would go away, so he could still savor her. He would never again get to taste her, so he might as well enjoy it now. Caroline was sitting forward, looking at his blood, and he had to wonder if she was anticipating tasting it because it would cure her, or because she loved the taste of him as much as he loved the taste of her. He offered his arm out, and smiled at Tyler.

"Beg me to save her life." _Come at me, bro. Let's see just how much you love this Angel._

He held his arms out to Tyler, almost as if surrendering, but his posture oozed confidence. He could feel the bite starting to close up, but it was no matter. She could just bite into his wrist. Caroline had been the first to actually bite him, and she would be the only.

"Is this what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Now save her!"

Caroline couldn't believe Tyler. He was actually standing up for her, against Klaus. He had already proven that he was in a mood for death and was ready to destroy the entire town. She was amazed still that Tyler had entered the living room. And now, here he was, standing up to the Original Hybrid, for her.

"Please."

Even Klaus was a little impressed, and it only made him smirk more. The pup was essentially demanding that he heal her. Caroline was the one thing he envied Tyler for, and now the boy wanted him to give her life back, again? Both times had been his fault. The first time, Tyler hadn't fought the sire bond, and this time, he had tried to bait Klaus into becoming violent.

"I'm sorry, mate, I didn't quite catch that."_ There is nothing you can say to change my mind. I have never really cared about anything you had to say anyways. You no longer serve a real purpose._

"Please." Tyler forced the word out harder, and it was almost too much.

Klaus let a huge grin spread onto his face, and tossed his head back and forth. It was like a game of cat and mouse. It was too easy to make fun of him. Honestly, the boy was a fool. "Please… "_ Please try and take me you little whelp._

Tyler stepped up again, trying to be brave. "Please Save Her Life."

The grin was gone from his face. The fact of the matter was, Tyler was begging Klaus to do something he wanted to do. He had already faced off the boy once, and if he gave in, then Tyler would feel like he was suddenly the one in control. This left him in a horrible position. Was it better to stay the Alpha Male in everyone's eyes, one-upping a boy that hadn't even been a hybrid for a year, or to save the woman that he fancied and never gave him the time of day?

He couldn't give in. No, he couldn't. He had only just bitten her. Giving in now would only make everything worse. He forced his face to have a tiny smirk.

"See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier, and wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're still debating, because you want it to have a certain amount of flaire."_ You have forced my hand in this. If I save her, then you win. If I don't save her, then we both lose. At least this way, you have no chance of victory. _

Klaus was angry now, and Tyler just stared back at him.

"I'm just asking." _What do you have to say to that?_

"I'll be your slave again. I'll do whatever you want. Just help her!"

Klaus knew that Tyler would not submit. The smirk that was on his face disappeared. This was the moment, where he could take away Tyler's freedom, compel him to do his bidding, and completely retake his spot. But if he did that, then Caroline would never forgive him. He was screwed, either way.

"No." _You brought this on your self._

Tyler stared back at him, and stepped back, as though he had no idea what else to say. Klaus felt destroyed. He kept his face clear and didn't dare to look at Caroline, who was still sitting on the couch. He had to stay strong, and meeting her eyes for even a moment would break down all of the willpower he possessed, trying to keep himself from flashing to her.

Caroline knew it was over. Tyler and Klaus were too strong willed to back down, either of them, and she was the casualty for it. She was going to pay for their stubborness. She never should have come here. She should have waited until Tyler was gone before coming to look for Klaus. This could have all been avoided if she hadn't come.

"Get me out of here."_ There is nothing more we can say or do._

Caroline felt broken. She felt as broken as Klaus, who had finally glance over to her, looked. They both knew that this was going to be the last time they ever saw each other. For a few fleeting moments, she had felt safe in his presence. Now, she was dying from his touch, not for it.

"I can't even look at him." _I never thought you would hurt me._

Her eyes were locked with Klaus' up until the moment that Tyler stepped in front of her to help her up. She felt too weak to stand, but she forced herself to do it anyways. She wasn't going to break down in front of Klaus. Never before had she shown weakness to hi, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Come on." Her body ached and she couldn't help the little sob that slipped out. They walked together out of the house, and all she wanted to do was look back at him, one last time.

Klaus watched them leave, and he felt his heartbreak. Whereas with Kol's death, he wanted to rip everything to shreds and burn it to the ground, but now? Now he wished that he still had the White Oak Stake, and could end his own pain. He had destroyed the only Light in his life, and she had just walked out the door, knowing it was a death sentence.


	4. Now You Get To Be In Control Of Her Life

It had been 12 hours now since Klaus had bitten her, but to Caroline, it felt like years. The festering of the bite was agonizing, and even just the light of the sun coming in through her bedroom window was too much to look at. Tyler had been giving her blood and pacing about, worried about her. She wished he would say something. Anything. These were her last moments alive, and he wasn't even talking to her.

She was now laying on her bed, the same place she had been the last time she was bitten. Every few moments, she would glance at her bedroom door, and imagine Klaus standing there, coming to heal her. The hurt she had seen in his eyes when she accused him of coming to kill her on her birthday was nothing compared to the pain and devastation she had seen when Tyler had helped her from the Gilbert house. Had that truly only been half a year ago?

Tyler reached for her hand and held it, as though to comfort her, but even that bit of jostling hurt her entire body. There would be no Klaus coming to save her this time. No, she was going to die. Caroline was glad that her mom was at work. She would rather their last memories be happy ones instead of her mom being attacked from Caroline's bloodlust and hallucinations.

Even speaking hurt, and she sobbed a little bit, trying to tell Tyler that she was nearing death. "It's getting worse." _And there is nothing you can do to save me._

Tyler looked so helpless. It made her want to cry. And she did, both from being helpless and the pain.

"I'm sorry." _I just couldn't resist talking to him._

"No. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

How could he be sorry? She was the one that had baited Klaus. She was the one that had given him honesty. She still had things to say to him. Yes, she had given him the cold hard facts, and now she regretted not telling him the good as well. Even in death, she couldn't tell him the warm truth with Tyler standing there, trying to save her.

"You didn't do any of this."_ I'm the one that got close to the barrier. I'm the one that told him he was delusional. I'm the one that essentially called him... worthless... Oh god... I called him worthless..._

"I unsired the hybrids and turned them on Klaus. I should have just left it alone."

Poor Tyler. First the 12 hybrids. Then his mother. And now Caroline. He truly was losing everything, because of Klaus' rage.

"You freed them, Tyler. People put their faith in you, because you're a leader."_ You are a leader. Our own little small town hero._

And in that moment, she was flashed back, for just a second. The decade dance...**_ 'Small town boy... small town life...' 'I am the alpha male, love.' Yes, Tyler was a leader. But he wasn't THE leader._**

And now Tyler was looking down at her "Don't look like that." _It will change nothing._

Tyler nodded then pulled back, as though a plan was forming. "Then you trust me?"

* * *

As Tyler carried Caroline back into the Gilbert house, she didn't want to look at either of them. Tyler's plan was absurd. He just assumed that Klaus would heal her, and he was going to leave her there until she had his blood in her, then she could dash back to him. Yes, she trusted him, but this was going to result in nothing but her death.

And what if Klaus didn't heal her? Tyler was going to have her spend her last minutes alive with the man that was killing her. With the man he hated. With the man that was destroying their town. Even if it worked, she wasn't sure she could ever forgive Tyler for this, but she was too weak to fight.

Klaus, on the other hand, was looking out the window. He had been here for over a day now, and was aching to get out. He wanted to know how Caroline was doing. His phone was long dead, so he couldn't call someone to go get her and bring her back to him. He wasn't reachable for Tyler to beg one last time. He simply had to stand here and wait.

And then he heard them. Caroline was having a hard time breathing, but she said nothing as Tyler walked up to the back door of the Gilbert house, and carried her inside. He didn't turn around to look until he heard Caroline resting on the floor, and he wanted to kill the boy for it. Couldn't he at least place her on the sofa? She was dying, and in terrible pain, and Tyler was just leaving her on the floor.

When Tyler laid her on the floor, she looked up at Klaus. His face was unreadable. No, not unreadable. There was no anger. There was no sadness. There was no happiness. There was no sign of his victory, or any bit of confusion. She realized then that the look was the same he had worn earlier. Klaus was numb. Like he was still in shock that she was dying. He looked like she felt.

"You want to be in control, Klaus? Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself."

Tyler moved, leaving the house, and Caroline looked up until he had walked past her. Her boyfriend had just left her there. He said nothing to her. Had given her no kiss good bye. There was no lingering glance. He was just leaving her there to die with the man everyone considered to be a monster.

It hurt to turn her head ever so slightly back towards Klaus. Even that small movement, especially so close to the bite, made her entire body radiate pain, but she was becoming numb to it. How many times now had she been tortured? How many times had she faced death. This was the first time, however, that she knew it was actually going to happen. There was no salvation for her. No chance of rescue.

Klaus finally moved towards her, and the cocky look was suddenly on his face. Tyler had no solution, and was bringing her back to him. He had thought, when she left earlier, that might be the last time he would ever see her. Oh, he saw right through the idea. Tyler assumed that Klaus was weak, and he would save her. No, he was strong enough to not give her back the life he had earlier prepared himself to take away.

"Nothing personal, love. But if I cure you, that means victory for him."_ He brought you back. He actually brought you back to me._

That smirk on his face hurt worse than the bite itself. She had to suck in an extra breath and her body shook as she tried to keep from crying. Klaus was going to let her die. And he was using her as collateral damage. Everyone else used her, but not Klaus. Not since the first time Tyler had bit her. Klaus had seen her. He had liked her for her. He had seen her as something beautiful, but now...

Now, he was using her, just like everyone else. And she felt her heart break. Even in death, she was being used.

"Don't worry. It won't be long now."_ I can't save you. Please understand why I can't save you._

She had looked away from him, and Klaus felt his heart shatter. She truly couldn't look at him anymore. Only a few weeks before, he had given her a smile. He had made her laugh. He had seen him for how lonely he was. She had seen the real him.

What had he done?

* * *

**AN : Tumblr, m'dears. Add me. Same username. For some odd reason it didn't show up that I had updated Part 3. Anywho, Part 5 will be up tomorrow. I'm working on it now, and I want it to be AWESOME for you guys! Read, Review, and Love!**

**Also, for those of you that read I Want To Know, I am going to be doing a second part. It will ONLY be a Two Shot. I know, I know, I said One Shot, but there has been a lot of love for it and requests, and I think they deserve to finish what they started, don't you?**

**Love, Christine/Mel**


	5. Because I've Seen It

Shortly after their little talk, Klaus had picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the sofa. She tried to not lean into him. It was too much of a tease. He set her down, and then walked over towards the kitchen. And that was where he remained as she felt her death drawing closer. He was leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed, not looking at her.

She was so hungry. Her gums ached for blood. Her entire body felt like it was wasting away. No amount of torture came close to the pain of this. Yes, she had been bitten before, but it was only a few hours later when Klaus saved her. She had been in pain almost 24 hours now, and she knew that the end was near.

She didn't want to spend her last moments with him, being this pathetic. She didn't want his last moments to be him not even looking at her. She had so many good memories of him. When he danced with her at the ball. When he had shown her his art. When he had saved her life from Alaric. When he had made her laugh...

She tried to hold onto each of those moments. Each time she saw him smile. Each glance of his eyes. She had tried to pretend they weren't there. She had denied them to Tyler. She even hoped at times that Klaus didn't know she saw them. But she knew, and she saw, the way she changed him. The way that he acted around her. He was a different man around her, but in this moment, that man was no where to be found.

All that was left was the cold blooded killer. The man that had drowned Tyler's mom. The man that had slaughtered 12 hybrids. The man that had daggered his siblings. And even still, looking at him across the room, she could see in him the man that he could be. The man that she sometimes thought he wanted to be.

Caroline tried to take another deep breath. Those were getting few and far between. It was impossible, though. She could feel her entire body collapsing. She didn't have much longer, and all she wanted was for him to just look at her one last time. She wanted a glimpse of the man that only she was privy to.

If Tyler could see her now, he would be furious. He had brought her here, intending on her sweet talking Klaus into giving her his blood. She wouldn't do it. She couldn't do it. Her last minutes alive would not be filled with lies.

There was a man, in Klaus, that had some good left. He had had so much evil in his life, beginning all with his father, that had led him to this point of biting her. The person that was honest with him. The person whose honesty he appreciated. She had to wonder what effect her death would have on him. Would he simply act as though she had never existed? Or would this haunt him? Would he be proud of proving he was the Alpha Male and Tyler had no control? Or would he regret this for the rest of eternity.

"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." _This isn't a dagger in my chest, and you can just put me in a coffin till you are no longer angry. This is final. _

Klaus didn't even glance towards her as he spoke. "Then you'll die. And Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." _And never again will you use the fact that I fancy you against me. Never again will Tyler have the thing that I want. Never again will you keep me from achieving my end goal. And never again will I see your light, your beauty, and your strength. Never again will I see all the things that draw me to you._

It had taken all of Klaus' willpower to let her go when he set her on the couch. He pushed himself, one painstaking step at a time, to walk away from her and lean against the wall. His eyes went straight forward, and he just stayed there, waiting for it to come. Waiting for lies to come out of her mouth that Tyler had placed there.

But they didn't come. He shouldn't have been surprised. Never before had she lied to him. She had always told him exactly what was on her mind. Had she fed him empty promises or begged for his mercy, he would have laughed and let her die. Instead, she was quiet, save for the breathing. And each breath she took, he feared it would be her last.

The breathing was getting harder, and he wanted to go to her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and see her smile one last time. He wanted to tell her that he cared for her, and that he wishes that they had more time. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, and ask if there was ever a chance they could start fresh. But it was a stupid dream.

He made himself feel numb, and then she had spoken. It was a slap to his face, that she finally spoke just as he was trying to feel devoid of the situation. And instead of feeling empty of all emotions, he was feeling just... empty. Lonely. Scared.

"How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?" _He was your first hybrid. She was innocent save for having a mother's love. And I was learning to trust you._

Klaus still couldn't bear to look at her. He couldn't see the life draining out of her. "I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom._" I wish I could tell you the truth. I wish I could tell you it's because I fear the way I feel about you. The effect you have on me._

It hurt for Caroline to draw in breath just to speak. But, she was hearing his voice. He had finally spoken to her. There was no way she would spend her last moments not talking to him. "I don't believe you." Tell me what you are hiding, Klaus.

She just wouldn't give up, would she. How she still had the strength to talk to the man that was her killer was beyond him, but she needed her to stop talking. If she kept talking, with her lovely voice, he would have to look at her, and he couldn't do that. No. He had to go back to feeling nothing. If he didn't, then he would feel everything.

"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself."_ I'm sure that's what you think of me anyways._

"No."_ I know the truth now._

Her response had come so quickly that it had taken all the breath she possessed, and it took her a moment to form words again. "It's because, you're hurt."_ It's because my words hurt you._

He finally looked over at her, and if she had had any breath in her lungs, the look on his face would have taken it away. He looked broken. He looked destroyed. He looked... empty. She wanted to give him a hug. He needed a hug. And she had no energy left in her to get up, to hug him, to be the strong one and tell him it would be ok. How long had he been the strong one? He had been the one always taking care of his family. They had all run about, having their fun. When was the last time that he was able to let loose, and not in a murderous way?

"Which means that there's a part of you that's human." _It means that your humanity is still there, and that the man I sometimes see peeking out from behind your walls truly does exist._

Klaus stared at her, and he saw no fear in her eyes. She looked like his angel still. A dying angel. An angel that he had killed. He couldn't stay away from her any longer. His entire being was drawn to her fading light, and he sat down on the coffee table. He couldn't touch her. If he touched her, he would either destroy her or save her, and he was scared of both.

How could she say that there was any part of him that was human? She, more than anyone else, could always see what he was hiding. She could always see through to what he really felt. But how could she possibly consider that human? That he was... hurt. Being hurt always turned into rage for him. What was so special about now.. that she could see his humanity? Did he even really have any humanity left in him?

"How could you possibly think that?" _Do you see the real me? The human me? The Nik that grew up in Mystic Falls over a thousand years ago?_

Caroline stared back at him as she spoke. Her body wanted to shake in fear, that her words would be rejected. She was embarrassed of finally admitting this after so long. But, he needed to hear it. After her, she doubted anyone else would ever get a glimpse into what was behind his wall.

"Because I've seen it."_ I've seen that man. I've seen the man you used to be. The man you truly could be. A good man._

She looked at him, full of strength, and had to dart her eyes away at the brokenness in them. He, on the other hand, couldn't look away from her. She saw the humanity in him?

"Because, I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done." _More than anything in this world, I wish that I could forget what has happened. I wish I could go back a thousand years. I wish that all of these memories would just fade away._

They stared at each other, and she thought she had to be hallucinating. It looked as though... there might be tears in his eyes. She had to force herself to breathe. She couldn't have caused this kind of reaction in him.

But Klaus was tearing up. His eyes were filling with tears as he realized how close he had come to possibly winning her. Perhaps if he had met her first. If the doppleganger hadn't been here. If she had been born even a decade before. Perhaps then, things would have been different. He wouldn't have wronged her so badly.

"But you can't."_ I won't Compel them from you. I don't want to hide the truth from you._

His voice was shaking slightly, but he pulled it together to finish up his thoughts. It was spoken as a statement, and not a question. "Can you." _I would do anything to make you forget._

She couldn't respond to that question. The fact of the matter was, she could not forget. She wouldn't let herself. She had to remember who he was. But, that didn't change anything of their future. He looked at her and appreciated her for her light. He had never tried to change her. It would be wrong of her to try and do the same.

"I know that you're in love with me."_ Do you even know what Love is? The way that you look at me, the way that you treat me, the way that you laugh and smile with me... You are in love with me. And I think... I could have..._

She wasn't hallucinating. Those were tears in his eyes. None had fallen, and those beautiful hybrid eyes that accompanied his perfect lips and his adorable nose were shining brightly at her.

"And anybody capable of love, is capable of being saved." _You have been damned for a thousand years, and I would spend the next thousand saving you, if you gave me the chance. Take a chance, Klaus._

Klaus was having a hard time keeping it together. She saw him. She saw the real him. And the walls he had held onto for a thousand years were crumbling around him. His body was almost shaking, and he couldn't look at her. She saw too much. She saw everything. And it was killing him.

"You're hallucinating." _I... Caroline... I don't even know what to say._

It was exhausting keeping her eyes open, and she felt death finally coming over her. It was oddly beautiful. She had seen his beautiful eyes one last time. She had told him the truth. There was no ulterior motive. She wasn't trying to distract him, and he wasn't trying to just seduce her. They were being real for once. And now she was going to die. It was like the emotion of the entire room was killing her.

"I guess I'll never know."_ But I think our future would have been beautiful._

She let her eyes completely slip close, and took one last deep breath, then just let go.

Klaus wasn't looking at her, but he heard her take another breath and it was like she was gasping. He finally looked up at her, expecting to see those beautiful eyes open and staring at him, but all he saw was her eyes closed and her body starting to shake.

"Caroline?" _Don't do this to me, sweetheart_.

Her body was truly giving out. This was the end. The woman that saw him as a man and not a monster was on the verge of death. His entire salvation could be resting in this woman, and he was letting her die on a couch beside him. He wasn't even holding her, or giving her comfort.

"Caroline." _Come now, love. Our time can't be over. Don't leave me._

He stared at her, his eyes huge, and he had to suck back the tears. She was no longer moving, and wasn't breathing. He looked away from her, knowing it was possibly too late. He had done it. He had let his one weakness go. He had won over Tyler. He had everything now he had ever wanted.

No. She was what he wanted. She was right. She saw the real him. Was he in love with her? Klaus had thought he was in love once, but what he had felt for Tatia was nothing compared to this. No, it might not be love, but he couldn't lose her.

If she left him for Tyler after this, he wasn't going to give up. No matter what. She had been on the verge of death, and a werewolf bite brought out the truth. She had never lied before, and she wouldn't lie now. She saw the real him, and there was a chance. He would wait for the next thousand years if he had to.

But it might be too late. No, it couldn't be too late. He had to have her. He had to save her.

Klaus moved towards the sofa and lifted her up ever so gently. The glance he took down at the bite burned an image he would never be able to erase from his memory, and he made a vow to never hurt her again. Not this beautiful goddess he now had in his arms.

He bit into his wrist and ignored the taste, then pushed it into her mouth. She was unresponsive, and he rubbed his wrist over her lips, praying that it wasn't too late. She was already graying slightly, and her head had fallen back onto his shoulder. He bent down to look at her, hoping, wishing, praying for any sort of reaction.

As she started to shift, he let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. She bit down then and took a deep breath in, and he held her tight against him. He would give all the blood in his body to her if need be. He just held her close, and brushed the hair that had fallen forward back from her face.

Caroline brought her hands up to his arm and gripped it tightly. Their fingers were so close and she wanted to hold herself tighter against him while enjoying his delicious blood. He had saved her. He had actually saved her. She had been set to die, prepared that this would be her final moment on this earth. She didn't know if she was going to heaven or hell, or if they even existed. She was just ready to finally be at peace.

But this, in his arms, was better than heaven. It couldn't be another hallucination. Her body still hurt so badly, but the pain was going away as she drank. He tasted so good, and she let out a moan as she continued to drink. And even through her bloodfueled haze, she couldn't help the thought that one day, she would finally tell him all the things she wished she had the courage to say.

Klaus held her against his chest and brushed back some of the hair from her face. He continued to run his fingers over it while she held onto him and drank, and he made a promise right then and there silently to himself and her. Even though there were things he could not say, he would never again hurt her. This was a woman that would one day be his.

His love. His sweetheart. His salvation.

* * *

**A/N : And that's it. If you guys want to follow me for more stories, check out my tumblr under this username. I have a few Klaroline pieces in mind at present, one being a Spartacus-esque One Shot, one being an Ancient Rome story of a statesman and a slave, and the last being a Greek God of War / Lesser Goddess.**

**I also want to go back to "I Want To Know". A number of people asked for it to have a second part that would let them finish the deed, and what with all the talk of Klaroline sex in March (check my tumblr for the facts/proof), I'm wanting to write this out.**

**Anywho, love to all of you who have supported me. And expect to see me again!**

**Christine/Melanoradrood**


End file.
